


you will find me with a kiss

by narryblossom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Almost Larry Smut, Alternate Universe - College/University, Endgame Narry, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narryblossom/pseuds/narryblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where you find your soulmate by kissing them, Harry tries to only kiss people when he thinks that they could be the one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you will find me with a kiss

“Truth or dare, Harry?” Sarah’s eyes gleamed in the dim overhead light of her basement. He felt his heart jump nervously as she said his name.

“Truth,” he said, mocking confidence.

“Who was your first kiss?” She smirked, resting her chin on her hand.

“I uh, um, I’ve never kissed anyone…” Harry replied, ducking his head down in embarrassment as the basement erupted in laughter. There were twelve or thirteen voices joining in against him, prodding him with more questions.

“You’ve never kissed anyone? How _old_ are you?” Another girl questioned.

“He’s, like, 16!” A boy chimed in.

“16 and you’ve never kissed anyone, Harry?! I had my first kiss when I was 10!”

“I was 8!”

“Shut up!” Harry yelled, quickly getting up from his seat. “Leave me alone, I don’t want to kiss someone for no reason, I want to _know_ before I kiss them!”

“The only way to know is to kiss them, dumbass,” someone else teased as Harry stormed out of the room, tears welling up in his eyes.

He found himself on the back patio, staring at a small line of smoke rising from the mouth of a boy lying on the grass beneath a tree. Harry roughly wiped his eyes with his sleeves as he crossed the yard to lay beside Zayn.

“Hello.” He greeted Harry as he blew out another puff of smoke. “You alright?” He questioned as he saw the redness in Harry’s cheeks that always appeared when he was upset.

“They’re just being assholes.” Harry sighed, crossing his arms behind his head. Zayn nodded.

“They’re always assholes if you tell them something they don’t like.”

“I told them that I’ve never kissed anyone…” Harry replied slowly.

“Ahh, that’ll do it, then. I’ve heard that Nick kisses everyone he meets, if they’ll let him, that is.”

“I don’t wanna be like that,” Harry whined, “I want to fall in love and just _know_.”

“Just know, huh?” Zayn put out his cigarette on the ground beside him, turning onto his side to look at Harry.

“Yeah, I mean… I’ll kiss them when I know.” Harry mumbled, turning as well to face Zayn. They looked at each other for a moment before Harry leaned forward and attached their lips.

Harry’s first kiss was desperate and quick, and it tasted vaguely of cigarettes and alcohol. He’ll always remember the soft romantic feel of lying beside Zayn under the dying tree in Sarah’s yard, but he’ll also always remember that he didn’t feel the sparks he was looking for.

“Stop,” Harry mumbled, parting their lips, and stopping Zayn’s hand from sliding around his waist, “This isn’t right for me. I’m sorry.”

Zayn sighed and rolled onto his back.

“It’s fine, Harry. Go find someone who can take your breath away.”

x

Harry’s second kiss was several years later when he was 19 and a freshman in college. He stood in the living room of a frat house with two guys he could vaguely consider his friends, downing this third beer that night. He could feel his better judgement leaving him, but seeing as it was the Saturday after his last final of the semester, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Hey, Harry, I think that guy is looking at you,” Luke shouted over the music, motioning towards the short boy with messy brown hair across the room. Harry’s eyes locked with his for only a moment before he glanced back to Luke.

“The one with the big ass?” Harry chuckled, trying to find the boy again through the crowd.

“Yeah, think he’s coming over here. I’m gonna go get another drink.” Luke clapped his hand on Harry’s shoulder before disappearing in the mess of people. There was soon another body beside Harry.

“You look lost,” the boy said. Harry looked down at him.

“Hmm, I don’t think I am. Unless there’s somewhere else I should be.” Harry smirked.

“I can think of a place. Follow me.” The boy smiled mischievously, leading Harry along the wall to the stairs on the far side of the room.

“What’s your name?” Harry called, gently placing his hand on the brunet’s shoulder.

“Louis,” he said over his shoulder, grabbing Harry’s hand before pushing it down to rest on his hip.

“I’m Harry,” he replies quieter, holding Louis’s waist as they climbed the stairs. Louis made sure the coast was clear before pulling Harry into an empty bedroom.

“It’s nice to meet you, Harry, but let’s skip the chatting and get on with something else,” Louis said as he pushed Harry down onto the small bed in the corner. Louis climbed on top of Harry and sat on his hips. Harry quickly moved his hands to rest on the sides of Louis’s thighs while his eyes darted up.

“Don’t look so surprised, I figured you knew what we were gonna do,” Louis mumbled as he started grinding down onto Harry, coaxing a small groan out of the latter.

Before Harry could think about what was happening, he had Louis pinned beneath him, and the smaller boy was squirming and mumbling words of encouragement along with soft moans of Harry’s name. The buzz in Harry’s head started to go away when Louis tried to pull himself up to chase Harry’s lips.

“I don’t usually kiss,” Harry panted, turning his head to nuzzle it against Louis’s bruised neck.

“I don’t usually have sex with random guys I meet at parties,” Louis countered, “but I know you feel something. I feel it too.”

“Yeah, I think so,” Harry agreed, slowly leaning his head up enough to press their lips together. The room started to feel _hot_ as their lips locked and fell out of place, and while Louis’s nails scratched down Harry’s back, he felt heat pooling in his stomach. He wanted so much to believe that it was the spark he was looking for, but he just didn’t think that it was.

x

A year and one ex-boyfriend later, Harry had found himself becoming smitten with a boy that he regularly saw at the gym. Harry had found it rather difficult to focus on boxing when the person directly across the room from him was _so hot_ when he did the same things that Harry was supposed to be doing. He tried his hardest to keep his mouth from gaping whenever he saw the man’s muscles ripple, but _fuck_ Harry had never been so turned on by watching someone box.

“Hey,” a voice startled Harry out of his daydream as he slowly walked towards the locker room. “My name is Liam. I see you boxing sometimes; you’re pretty good.”

“Wow, I- Thanks, thank you.” Harry smiled at Liam. “I’ve seen you too, you’re _really_ good.”

“Thanks,” Liam chuckled, a soft blush spreading across his cheeks. Harry took this as a good sign.

“So, what do you do?” Harry asked as they walked to his locker.

“I’m a fireman.” Liam smiled, wiping sweat off of his brow with his shirt as he lifted it over his head. Harry couldn’t help but to stare until just before Liam could catch him.

“Damn, is that hard?” Harry asked, taking his own shirt off so he could change back into his regular clothes.

“Nah, not really,” Liam shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s more dangerous than it is hard, but it’s really rewarding when you save someone, yanno?”

“Yeah,” Harry mumbled, unashamedly letting his eyes roam down Liam’s chest.

“I should get going,” Liam cleared his throat as he noticed Harry’s eyes wander. “We should hang out sometime, I’d like to get to know you.”

“I’d love that,” Harry smiled, digging through his bag for his phone. They exchanged numbers then parted ways for the day, though they continued to talk long into the night.

After a few days of nonstop talking whether they were at home or at the gym, Liam finally plucked up the courage to invite Harry to his house. They had dinner and talked all night about anything and everything. By the time Harry was ready to leave, he was ready to jump into a relationship with Liam head-first.

“I’ll walk you to the door,” Liam offered.

“I’d like that,” Harry smiled. As they got to Liam’s door, Harry turned to face him.

“I had fun,” Liam smiled, looking at Harry.

“So did I,” Harry flickered his eyes down to Liam’s lips, then back up. Liam smiled nervously, which made Harry chuckle before gently reaching up to touch Liam’s jaw. They slowly leaned towards each other, and their lips barely brushed when Liam gasped. Harry thought it could be due to a spark that Liam may have felt, but according to the shove that knocked him onto his ass, that wasn’t the case.

“I’m sorry,” Liam gasped, helping Harry back onto his feet, “I’m so sorry, but I can’t do this. I’m not gay; I don’t like boys. You’re a great guy, but I think we should just be friends.”

“It’s fine,” Harry sighed, brushing himself off. “I’m gonna go. See ya, Liam.”

x

Harry had spent so many years of his life trying to fall in love with people that he thought could be his other half that it had taken a toll on his personal well-being. He spent all his time searching, and none of his time enjoying what he had. He thought of himself as only half a man since he was first told about soulmates, but now he knows that it wasn’t necessarily so. Until, of course, he found him. His other half.

Harry was late to work. He was _really_ late to work. Typically, he arrived at the radio station at 6AM for his Breakfast show, but today, he hadn’t woken up until 8. _Eight_. Harry barely managed to get dressed before he was out the door and in his car.

As Harry was rushing towards the door, he didn’t notice that somebody was trying to come _out_ of the door until it was too late. The door hit Harry as it swung open, causing him to fall backwards onto the pavement. The person who knocked him down quickly tried to help him back up, but he tripped on Harry’s outspread leg. Harry only saw a flash of blond hair before he felt lips smash against his and _oh._

Harry finally felt it. He felt that spark that he had been searching for. He felt his toes curl and he felt his spine ignite in sparks. The person above him must have felt it too, because instead of pulling back, they both pressed closer until the guy on top of Harry finally realized the position that they were in.

He quickly scrambled up and helped Harry to his feet, then they stood there, panting and staring at each other before Harry pulled him back in. Their lips crashed together again, and the feeling came back. Harry felt his fingers and toes go numb with excitement, and he knew that he had finally found the one. _His other half_.

“It’s you,” Harry said as he forced himself away from the lips of the other man.

“It’s me,” he laughed, blue eyes sparkling. He reached his hands up to cup Harry’s cheeks.

“Oh god, you’ve got no idea how long I’ve been looking for you.” Harry laughed into his mouth as they kissed one more time. They pull back when somebody cleared their throat.

“Niall, I sent you out for coffee ten minutes ago. I’m a patient man, but I need you to get going. And Harry, do you have any fucking idea how late you are?”

“Yeah, fuck, sorry, Nick.” Niall mumbled, quickly rushing out the front door. Harry called after him,

“I’ll find you again, Niall! I won’t let you go!”

“Yeah, yeah, you little shit,” Nick laughed, pulling Harry back into the studio. “Make out with your little boyfriend later, until then, you’ve got a show to makeup for.”


End file.
